Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Opowiadanie z mej głowy
To jeden z moich blogów być może bende kopiować niektóre pomysły od innych blogów prosze niemiejcie mi tego za złe . Akcja dzieje się w JWS ale na innej wyspie.Licze na jakieś kometarze wszystko jedno jakie po prostu.Moge przerwać bloga ale liczy tu się wasze zdanie.Akcja rozgrywa się w Polsce a właściwie na jej wyspie. 1.Początek . Cześć jestem Paulina ale wołają na mnie Pola .Mieszkam na wyspie Wolin.Jestem córką kupca.Moji rodzice często handlują więc mam sporo wolnego czasu dla siebie.W wolnym czasie zwykle obserwóje ludzi albo rysuje.Zwykle nieodalam się od domu w końcu nieznam jeszcze świata .Często przypływają tu goci, ludzie z Europy czasem Turcy i wikingowie.Mormalnie handlujemy tutaj zbrojami jedzeniem i bronią oraz birzuterią.Ale zdarzają się towary specjalne dość często związane ze światem magicznym.Jakieś napoje albo dziwne księgi.Ale ostatnio przywieziono tutaj smoka.Małego i zielonego.Nigdy jeszcze niewidziałam smoka na prawde ale zawsze chciałam go zobaczyć.Na kontynęcie pewnie jest ich pełno ale nie tutaj. 2.Dziwne opowieści kupca. Pewnego dnia przypłyną tu pewien kupiec.Bardzo znany z unikalnego towaru i rozmaitych histori.Tym razem przywiózł nordycką broń.Opowiadał o wyspie pełnej smoków .Mało kto mu wierzył a jednak niektórzy tam byli.Jednak kiedy pytano go o wyspe i kto tam mieszka za nic niechciał powiedzieć. Dzisiejszego ranka postanowiłam śledzić tego kupca.Jak zwykle sprzedawał jakieś rzeczy potem poszedł na swoją łódź.Nic na niej niebyło dziwnego.Kiedy on wyszedł poszłam do ładowni przewaźnie było tu jedzenie.Ale zobaczyłam jedną rzecz która mnie zaciekawiła.Była to jakaś ksiąrzka.Zauwarzyłam że kupiec już wraca więc ją wziełam i sobie poszłam.Pomyślałam sobie znalezione nie kradzione.Zresztą od małego przywłaszczam sobie rzeczy które mnie ciekawią.Siadłam sobie w domu i zaczełam ją przeglądać.Co tam zobaczyłam mnie zadziwiło.Tam były smoki i to większość o których mówią legedy.Była tam nawet dokładnie opisana Nocna furia.Nieznam się zadobrze na runach ale znam pare .Książke przeglądałam z zaciekawieniem.Nagle weszła mama. -Hej widze że masz tu coś nowego.Powiedziała mama. -Pola niemożesz przywłaszczać rzeczy które do ciebie nie należą.Powiedziała mama. -Ja ją nie przywłaszczyłam ja ją tylko porzyczyłam.Odpowiedziałam. -W takim razie odasz ją prawdziwemu właścicelowi.Powiedziała mama odchodząc. 3.Przyłapana. Postanowiłam posłuchać się mamy i odłożyć książke na miejsce.Szybko weszłam na statek i już miałam iść kiedy przyłapał mnie ten kupiec. -Mam cię złodziejko.Powiedział Johan. -Wiesz że nieładnie kraść.Powiedział kupiec. -Ale ja tylko ją porzyczyłam i właśnie miałam odać tą książkę.Powiedziałam. -Słuchaj dam ci spokój ale za kare masz mi wyszorować pokład.Powiedział Johan. -No dobrze.Powiedziałam z niechęcią. Zaraz zabrałam się za szorowanie pokładu .Kiedy skączyłam był już wieczór i właśnie miałam iść do domu gdy nagle Germanie zatakowali Wolin.Co jakiś czas ktoś nas atakował no ale oni dawno nam mieli odpuścić.Wszyscy rzucili się do broni nagle moja rodzinna wyspa staneła w płomieniach.Ostatnie co widziałam to mojich rodziców którzy bronili dobytku i palący się port potem straciłam przytomność.Kiedy się obudziłam byłam już na pełnym morzu. -Gdzie ja jestem ?Spytałam. -Jesteś na mojim statku straciłaś przytomność a ja musiałem uciekać dopiero potem cię zauwarzyłem.Odpowiedział Johan. -Musze wracać do domu.Powiedziałam. -Jesteśmy teraz zbyt daleko a z resztą niewiem czy wogle masz po co tam wracać.Odpowiedział Johan. 4.Początek nowej przygody. Następnego dnia postanowiłam przejść się po pokładzie .Spotkałam Johana za sterami. -Witaj dokąd płyniemy?Spytałam. -Witaj płyniemy na Berk panienko.Odpowiedział kupiec. - Niemów na mnie tak mów mi Pola wszyscy tak na mnie mówią.Powiedziałam. -A gdzie to jest ?Spytałam. -Pamiętasz kiedy opowiadałem o wyspie pełnej smoków to o niej właśnie mówiłem.Poza tym musze odać ten dzienik który Czkawka umnie zostawił.Powiedział Johan. -Kto to Czkawka ?Spytałam. -Poznasz go.Odpowiedział Johan. Tygodnie mijały z każdym dniem czułam się coraz lepiej ale i dziwniej niewiem czy to dlatego bo po raz pierwszy jestem poza swoją wyspą czy dlatego bo moge więcej nie zobaczyć swojich rodziców.Pewnego wieczoru postanowiłam troche zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza .Przechodziłam sobie po pokładzie akurat Johan spał więc postanowiłam pospacerować po maszcie.W ciągu tych paru tygodni zdołałam się nuczyć .Zresztą miałam doświadczenie w końcu spacerowałam po dachach jak śledziłam. ludzi. -Pola co ty tam robisz miałaś siedzieć w ładowni.Powiedział Johan. -Chciałamm się przewietrzyć.Odpowiedziałam. -Przypominasz mi bliźniaków.Powiedział Johan. -Złaś z tamtąd.Powiedział Johan. -Dobra.Powiedziałam zjerzdając po żaglach. 5.Na Berk. Następnego ranka dobiliśmy do brzegu wyspa na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się większa od mojej.Kiedy weszłam na zewnątrz zobaczyłam że faktycznie jest tu pełno smoków. -Pola pomożesz mi rozładować towar.Powiedział Johan. Poszlam do ładowni noi oczywiście pełno ciężkiej broni.Wziełam troche broni i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Oczywiście mósiałam się potknąć i spadłam na ziemie. -Uważaj troche! Krzykneła Szpadka. -Przepraszam.Odpowiedziałam. -Kim ty jesteś?Spytała Astrid. -O Johanie miło cię widzieć a kto to .Spytał Stoik. -To jest Paulina jest z poza archipelagu.Odpowiedział Johan. -Czyli turystka.Powiedział Czkawka. -W pewnym sensie .Odpowiedziałam. -Powiedz mi a czy poza archipelagiem są jakieś smoki? Spytał Śledzik. -Niema ich zbytnio.Odpowiedziałam. -A w kim jesteście?Spytałam. -Ja jestem Czkawka,ona to Astrid,to Mieczyk i Szpadka ,Śledzik i Sączysmark.Odpowiedział Czkawka. -Mówcie mi Pola.Powiedziałam. -Miło nam cię poznać .Powiedział Stoik. Nagle nadleciały smoki.Zaczełam się przez chwilę bać. -Spokojnie one nie zrobią ci krzywdy.Powiedział Czkawka Jego smok tylko pokiwał głową. -Chodź oprowadzimy cię po wiosce.Powiedziała Astrid. Weszliśmy do akademi. My tu tresujemy smoki.Powiedział Sączysmark. -Ale jakim cudem?Spytałam. -To długa historia.Odpowiedział Czkawka. -A jak tu do nas trafiłaś ? Zapytał Czkawka. -Mieszkałam na wyspie Wolin.Pewnego dnia byłam na łodzi Johana i akurat Germanie zatakowali wyspe .Mój dom staną w płomieniach .Potem zemdlałam .Kiedy się obudziłam byłam na pełnym morzu.Było zapuźno żeby zawrócić i tak dotarłam na waszą wyspę.Opowiedziałam. -Przykro mi .Powiedział Czkawka. -A na ile u nas zostajesz ? Zapytał Śledzik. -Johan mówił że wypływa za kilka dni.Odpowiedziałam. -A gdzie w tym czasie będziesz spała?Spytał Sączysmark. -Na łodzi Johana .Odpowiedziałam. Nagle przyszedł Stoik. -Dzisiaj w twierdzy użądzamy małą ucztę może przyjdziecie.Powiedział Stoik. -W sumie czemu nie.Powiedział Czkawka. -Pola chodź z nami.Powiedziała Astrid. -No dobra .Powiedziałam. Wieczorem poszliśmy to twierdzy w sumie uczta nie była taka mała jak mówił Stoik.Wszyscy jedli pili była świetna zabawa.W końcu zaczeła grać muzyka wszyscy poszli tańczyć poza mną.Sama w wprost kocham tańczyć ale kiedy wokół jest pełno ludzi boje się że mnie wyśmieją albowiem mam pewien sekret.Tak naprawdę od urodzenia mam krzywe nogi .Kiedy mormalnie chodze niczego niewidać jednak kiedy tańcze jestem strasznie niezdarna. -Pola chodź .Wołali mnie ludzie. Jednak ja wolałam nie tańczyć. 6.Ratunek. Kiedy impreza się skończyła wikingowie rozeszli się do domu.Ja też szłam na łódź.Akurat szłam na pomost kiedy zobaczyłam że jakiś chłopiec się topi.Nagle zrobiło się zbiegowisko .Chłopiec tonoł pod pomostem więc niektórzy mogli się tam zaklinować.Postanowiłam działać .Wskoczyłam do wody mimo że woda była lodowata a pod nią strasznie ciemno.Płynełam jak najszybciej się da .Złapałam dzieciaka i szybko wynużyłam się na powieszchnię .Położyłam chłopca na pomoście. -Gustaw nic ci nie jest?Dziękuje ci .Powiedziała matka chłopca. -Niema za co.Odpowiedziałam. Chłopcu szybko przynieśli koc i ciepłe jacze mleko.Mi też chcieli to dać ale ja nieczułam że jestem zmarznięta ani wycięczona co było bardzo dziwne.Mieszkańcy zaczeli mi dziękować.Sama sobie się dziwiłam że potrafie tak doskonale pływać.W domu raczej rzadko pływałam.Choć jak mogłam to bardzo długo.Następnego dnia wszyscy mnie pytali jak to zrobiłam.Niemiałam co powiedzieć.Tego dnia przyglądałam się szkoleniu.Jeźdzcy byli niesamowici .W sumie też chciałam mieć smoka.Mimo że w porcie było się z kim zaprzyjaźnić to po prostu kiepsko się dogaduję. 7.Spotkanie ze smokiem. Dziś mieliśmy wypływać jeźdzcy postanowili nas odprowadzić.Płyneliśmy statkiem.Nagle rozpętał się sztorm.Wielki i straszny.Co gorsza na statek wtargnoł Parzypluj!Smok zaczą walczyć z jeźdzami. Johan walczył z morzem a ja szukałam miejsca żeby się ukryć.Nagle zerwał się straszny wiatr.Który wyrwał maszt który poleciał prosto w moją stronę.Maszt uderzył mnie z maksymalną prędkością wrzucając mnie do wody .Potem dryfowałam po morzu przygnieciona masztem.Potem obudziłam się na brzegu jakieś wyspy.Wyspa była szara i niebyło tam zawiele rośliności . Strasznie bolał mnie brzuch po tym maszcie.Ledwo udało mi się wstanąć.Poszłam wzdłurz plaży rozglądając się za statkiem.Niestety nikogo i niczego niewidziałam.Postanowiłam zrobić ognisko i przenocować.W pobliżu była jaskinia.Siedziałam w niej grzejąc się.Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dzwięk w głębszej części jaskini jakby coś kazało mi tam iść.Wziełam pochodnie i poszłam.Nagle poślizgnełam się i zaczełam zjerzdzać w dół.Zjechałam do groty z bardzo czystą wodą .Znajdowało się tam podziemne jezioro z słoną wodą.Jezioro wyglądało przepięknie.Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyłam na nie.Wtem turz za mną usłyszałam jakieś warknięcie.To był Parzypluj.Wielki morskozielony gad o bardzo długiej szyji i ciemnych oczach.Stałam jak sparaliżowana praktycznie nic niemogłam zrobić mimo to neiczułam strachu.Smok wpatrywał się na mnie z zaciekawieniem.Wyrzuciłam pochodnie .Wtedy gad stał się bardziej ufny.Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś idzie.Byli to Łupieżcy tak wiedziałam kto to bo kiedyś przypływali do mego portu.Było ich pięciu jeden z nich to chyba ich przywudca.Spojrzeli na mnie i na smoka.Zaczeli biec z mieczami w naszą stronę.Smok zaczą mnie bronić niestey zarzucili na niego sieci a mnie ogłuszyli.Obudźiłam się w lochach usłyszałam rozmowe strażnika i ich wodza. -Smoka będzie trzeba wytresować.Powiedział Albert. -A co z dziweczyną może weźmiemy ją na okup?Spytał strażnik. -Nie ona nie jest z tąd ani z tamtąd przemyśle co znią zrobić a narazie niech siedzi w lochu.Powiedział Albert. Z jedej strony cieszyłam się że nie mają puki co złych zamiarów ale martwiłam się jak z tąd uciec?Nagle zobaczyłam że obok mnie siedzi ten sam smok. 8.Zaskakujące odkrycie. Chciałam uciec ale niewiedziałam jak a więc myślałam.W końcu wymyśliłam genialny pomysł i smok chyba też na niego wpadł. -Strarze pomocy! Zaczełam krzyczeć. -Co się stało? Spytał strarznik. Akurat mój plan był perfekcyjny..Strarznik stał równiusienko pod smokiem.Smok opluł go wrzącą wodą.Strarznik stracił przytomność a klucz wylądował pod mojimi stopami.Otworzyłam kraty uwolniłam smoka i zaczełam uciekać.Jednak postanowiłam chwile zostać i zobaczyć co knują Łupieżcy.Schowałam się za ścianą i podsłuchiwałam co mówią. -Za tydzień napadamy na Berk i tym razem mamy sojuszników.Powiedział Alber. -Czy to Berserkowie panie?Spytał Bestial. -Nie Germanie.Odpowiedział Albert. Pomyślałam że to wszystko było ukartowane.Germanie napadli na Wolin po to by w razie przegranej Łupieżcy mogli tam zebrać siły do ponownego ataku.Miałam już iść .Zaczełam biec w stronę morza widziałam tam nieielką łódź którą morzna odpłynąć.Jednak Łupieżcy skapneli się że uciekłam i zaczeli mnie gonić.Zagonili mnie w pułapke wiedzieli że za dużo wiedziałam .Stałam na stromym klifie i miałam tylko dwa wyjścia .Podać się i dać się złapać albo skoczyć z klifu mając nadzieje że nierozbije się o skały.Wziełam rozbieg i skoczyłam.Wpadłam do wody przez chwilę zdawało mi się że tone a jedank nie.Jak najszybciej się wynużyłam.Jednak kiedy to zrobiłam na oczach Łupieżców zobaczyłam zdziwienie. -Niemożliwe czy to pół smocza nimfa? Spytał Albert. Ja tylko podłynełam do najbliszej skały i zaczełam zastanawiać się o co chodzi.Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w wodzie.To co tam zobaczyłam przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.Z mojich rąk wystały niewielkie płetwy.Do tego miałam pare łusek i błone pomiędzy palcami.A moje uszy były spiczaste.Niewiedziałam o co chodzi. -Czym ja jestem?Sama siebie spytałam. Niewiedziałam co zrobić.Na tamtą wyspę niemogłam wrócić Łupieżcy by mnie znów uwięzili.A co jeśli na Berk uznają mnie za potwora?Ale musze ostrzec ludzi z Berk.W końcu losy Wolina i Berk są w niebezpieczęństwie. Postanowiłam tam popłynąć tylko że jak Berk jest kawał daleko z tąd.Nagle poczułam że jestem strasznie głodna natychwiast zanurkowałam w wodzie.Nagle przepływała jakaś ryba machnełam tylko ręką i ją złapałam.Okazało się że mam ostre pazury.Szybko ją zjadłam z apetytem.Dziwne czemu nigdy nie jadłam surowej ryby?Zobaczyła tamtego smoka.Przyglądał mi się z ciekawością postanowiłam go oswoić.Podeszłam do niego powoli i dotknełam jego czoła. -Jak by cie tu zazwać ?Zastanawiałam się. -Może Płetwa?Spytałam. Smok pokiwał głową. Chwiciłam się jego płetwy i popłynełyśmy. 9.Szybkie starcie. Nim się spostrzegliśmy popłyneliśmy na Berk.Szybko wyszłam na ląd o dziwo moje płetwy znikły.Pobiegłam szybko do twierdzy tam spotkałam Czkawke z innymi jeźdzcami. -Czkawka cieszę się że was widze musze wam coś powiedziaeć.Powiedziałam. -Ale jakim cudem żyjesz i jak tu dotarłaś?Spytał Czkawka. -Puźniej wam opowiem Łupieżcy chcą napaść na Berk i mają wsparcie.Powiedziałam. -Co?Trzeba szybko powiedzieć memu ojcu.Powiedział Czkawka. Szybko poszliśmy ostrzec wodza Berk. -A jak tu dotarłaś ?Wszyscy mnie sie pytali. -Chodzcie za mną .Powiedziałam. Poszliśmy na pomost.Tam pokazałam im Płetwe. -A więc wytresowałaś Wrzęńca?Spytał Śledzik. -Tak .Odpowiedziałam. Szpadka zaniemuwiła. -Siostra co ci jest?Spytał Mieczyk. -Przecierz to Wrzeńczyk.Powiedziała Szpadka. Smok ją rozpoznał i oblizał ją. To twój smok?Spytałam. -Tak.Powiedziała Szpadka. Nagle przyszedł Pyskacz . -Dzieciaki słuchajcie .Niedalko Berk jest statek Łupieżców .Polecie tam sprawdzić co tam robi.Powiedział Pyskacz. -Dobra to lecimy.Powiedział Czkawka. Poleciałam z nimi. -Hej Pola czemu nie popłynieś na swojim smoku będzie szybciej.Powiedział Sączysmark. -Ej to mój smok.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Popłyneła bym ale jak dowas wracałam do mój smok się troche zmęczył.Powiedziałam szukając wymówki. -To Wrzeńce męczą się pływaniem?Zdziwił się Śledzik. -Właśnie a to nie twój smok tylko mój.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Niech ci będzie.Powiedziałam ale z niechęcią jak dla mnie to on jest tylko mój. Dolecieliśmy do statku. -No to atakujemy.Powiedziały Bliźniaki. -Stójcie! Musimy najpierw dowiedzieć się co on tu robi.Ktoś musi iść na zwiady.Powiedział Czkawka. -Ja moge.Mam w tym niezłą wprawę.Powiedziałam. -No dobra,Powiedział Czkawka. Skoczyłam na statek..Niepostrzeżenie wślizgnełam się do kajuty.Był tam Albert z Bestialem. -Panie wkrótce dotrzemy na Berk.Powiedział Bestial. -Świetnie.Ale pamiętaj płyniemy tam tylko po jedną osobe.Powiedział Albert. -Po tą syrenę.Powiedział Bestial. -Nie syrenę tylko smoczą nimfę.Jeśli będziemy ją mieli będziemy mieli władze nad wszystkimi morskimi smokami .Powiedział Albert poczym zaśmiał sie złowieszczo. Zastanawiałam się po im ja .I jaką ja niby mam władze nad tymi smokami.? Zaraz szybko wybiegłam z kajuty .I skoczyłam na smoka. -I czego się dowiedziałaś?Spytał Śledzik. -Niewiele.Odpowiedziałam. -Mówiłem że najpierw trzeba atakować.Powiedział Sączysmark. Zaczeliśmy atakować.Czkawka niszczył żagle.Bliźniaki tworzyli zasłonę dymną.Astrid oszczeliwała Łupieżców,Sączysmark podpalał pokład a Śledzik atakował Łupieżców a ja pomagałam im. -Brać ją!!!Krzykną Albert. Zaraz zaczeli ostrzeliwiać mnie z kusz. -Nie barany nie macie jej zabić tylko zrzucić ją z smoka na statek! Krzyczał Albert. -Ale szefie musimy się wycofać mamy zbyt zniszczony statek.Powiedział Bestial. -Niema wycofywania się na mojim pokładzie!Krzykną Albert. -Do szalub!Powiedział Bestial. -Głupcy musimy wykonać zadanie! Krzyczał Albert. Ale i on w końcu musiał się podać skoczył do szalupy i odpłyną a statek zatoną.A my wróciliśmy na Berk. -Siostra ale była demolka.Powidział Mieczyk. -No będzie to trzeba powtóżyć.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Szkoda tylko że niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy.Powiedział Czkawka. -A właśnie czego Łupieżcy od ciebie chcieli?Spytał Śledzik. -Niewiem .Skłamałam. 10.Zazdrość i podejrzenia. Nastepnego dnia szłam z koszem ryb do Płetwy.Nagle zderzyłam sie z kimś. -Hej uważaj !Krzyknełam. -To ty uwazaj.Krzykneła Szpadka. -Co ty tu robisz ?Spytałam. -Przyszłam do Wrzeńka.Odpowiedziała Szpadka. -To ja do niego przyszłam i nazywa się Płetwa.Powiedziałam. -Nieprawda to ja go poznałam pierwsza i go oswojiłam.Powiedziała Szpadka. Nagle z wody wyłonił się płetwa.Najpierw zjadł ryby od demnie a potem od Szpadki. Kiedy szłam do twierdzy usłyszałam rozmowe Astrid z Czkawką. -Wiesz ja jej nie ufam co jeśli będzie to samo co z Heder?Spytała Astrid. -Astrid sama dobrze wiesz że nie jest z tąd a nawet jeśli to będziemy mieli ją na oku.Odpowiedział Czkawka. Potem poszli.Czułam coś że mnie o coś podejrzewają ale no cóż musiałam być teraz na baczności żeby nikt nie odkrył mego sekretu.Poszłam jeszcze do Płetwy.Jednak nie zastałam go.Poszłam więc w stronę wybrzeża by sprawdzić czy go niemama.Był pływał z Szpadką.Zagotowałam się ze złości.W końcu to mój smok mimo że to ona go wytresowała pierwsza.Poszłam w jej kierunku. -Szpadka złaś z mego smoka! Krzyknełam. -To mój smok!Krzykneła Szpadka. -Ty masz Wyma.Powiedziałam. Szpadka zeszła ze smoka.Zaczełyśmy się kłucić.Naszą kłutnie usłyszeli jeźdzcy. 11.Odkrycie tajemnicy. Szybko pobiegli w naszą stronę. -Ty i mieszkańcy twojej wyspy nie potrafili obronić się nawet przed Germanami!Twoj lud nie potrafi nawet walczyć!Wykrzyczała Szpadka. Nagle coś we mnie pękło jak ona śmiała obrazić mnie i ludność mojej wyspy.Nie wytrzymałam rzuciłam się na nią wpadając do wody. -Musimy coś zrobić.Powiedział Czkawka. -Uwierz mi lepiej nie jak Szpadka się bije to można nieźle oberwać.Powiedział Mieczyk. Nagle Szpadka wybiegła z wody z krzykiem.A na twarzy jedźców pojawiło się zdziwienie.No tak zapomniałam o mojej tajemnicy. -Co to ma znaczyć?Spytała Astrid. -Kim czym ty jesteś?Spytał Śledzik. Ja tylko stałam z podbitym okiem w wodzie patrząc na ich zdziwienie. -Sama nie wiem.Odpowiedziałam. Jeźdcy niewiedzieli czy uciekać czy zostać na miejscu. Wsiadłam na Płetwe i uciekłam. W międzyczasie na Berk. -Co to było?Spytał Sączysmark. -Mam! krzykną Śledzik . -Co ?Spytała Szpadka. -Książke z której dowiemy się czym jest Pola.Powiedział Śledzik. -I co tam pisze ?Spytał Czkawka. -Pola jest pół smoczą nimfą.Pół nimfą z smoczymi cechami charakteru i wyglądu.Ma władze nad wszystkimi morskimi smokami i innymi morskimi stworzeniami.Jeśli temperatura w otoczeniu jest zbyt wysoka mdleje.Przemienia się w nią tylko jeśli wejdzie do morskiej wody. -Czemu nic nam nie powiedziała?Spytał Czkawka. -Prawdopodobnie uznała że my uznamy ją za potwora.Odpowiedziała Astrid. -Albo jest szpiegiem Łupieżców.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Co masz niby do niej ?Spytał Czkawka. -Hello ukradła mi smoka.Odpowiedziała Szpadka. -No tak ale on jest w pewnym sensie jej sługą.Powiedział Czkawka. -Sługa czy nie ja go wytresowałam.Powiedziała Szpadka. Wracając do mnie. Płynełam przed siebie .Dopłynełam do jakieś wysepki.Nagle wybuchł porzar.Dojście do wody blokował mi ogień.Postanowiłam uciekać w głąb wyspy .Nagle zemdlałam ostatnie co widziałam to sylwetke jakiegoś mężczyzny śmiejącego sie w moja stronę.Obudziłam się w jakieś klatce. -O śpiąca królewna się obudziła.Powiedział Albert. -Czego od demnie chcesz?Spytałam. -Ja chem tylko drobną przysługę.Ty przywołasz tu wszystkie morskie smoki i każęsz atakować Berk, ja zwróce ci wolnośc.Powiedział Albert. -Co jeśli się nie zgodzę.Spytałam. -Wtedy nie zobaczysz więcej swojego przyjaciela i rodziców.Odpowiedział Albert. -Gdzie on są!Gadaj bo jak nie.Powiedziałam. -Bo ja nie to niby co ?Spytał.Tutaj niema dostępu do wody jesteś całkowicie bezbronna. I odszedł.A ja niemogłam znieść tego że nic nie moge zrobić.Ale zaraz przecierz jestem z Polski konkretnie z Wolina a przecierz Polacy się nie podają.Musze szybko coś wymyślić.Siedziałam jeszcze chwilę .I wymyśliłam niestety do mego plani była potrzebna woda a tej nie miałam.Siedziałam więc i czekałam.Następnego ranka słyszałam jakieś hałasy.Nagle usłyszałam znajomy dzwięk.To plazma Szczerbatka.I już wiedziałam że nadciąga ratunek.Nim się obejrzałam plazma Szczerbatka otworzyła mi wyjście z celi. -Dobra młoda wypad z celi .Powiedział Mieczyk. -Myślałam że niebedziecie mnie chcieli ratować po tym co się wydarzyło na plaży.Powiedziałam -Ta zastanawialiśmy się nawet czy cię nie zostawić.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Ale kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się co Albert może zrobić z twoją pomocą postanowiliśmy ciebie szukać aż doszliśmy tu.Powiedzial Śledzik. -Chodźmy już z tąd zaraz się strażnicy ockną.Powiedziała Astrid. -Musimy jeszcze uratować Płetwe.Powiedziałam. -Po raz pierwszy się z tobą zgadzam.Powiedziała Szpadka. Szybko pobiegliśmy do Płetwy.Uwolniliśmy go i pobiegliśmy w strone wyjścia.Nagle złapał mnie Albert. -Ani kroku dalej bo dziwczynie stanie się krzywda.Powiedział. -Puść mnie!Krzyknełam. -Bo co mi zrobisz?Spytał. Szybko się wyrwałam i z całej siły przywaliłam mu lewym sierpowym tak że padł. -Wow.Powiedział Mieczyk. -No no niewiedziałem że masz tyle siły.Powiedział Sączysmark. -W sumie ja też tego niewiedziałam.Powiedziałam. Uciekliśmy na smoki i odlecieliśmy. 12.Pozbycie się problemu. Wróciliśmy na Berk.Tam już trwały przygotowania do bitwy -Johan już naprawił łudź możesz odpłynąć.Powiedział Pyskacz. -Nie ,wole zostać tutaj i pomóc wam w prygotowaniach do bitwy z resztą musze jeszcze poznać swoje moce.Powiedziałam. Mineło jeszcze pare dni ja w międzyczasie poznawałam swoje moce.Odkryłam że smoki z klasy wodnej słuchają się mnie.Odkryłam też że potrafie przez godzine wytrzymać pod wodą i to że bardzo szybko pływałam.Woda dodaje mi siły.W końcu nadszedł dzień bitwy.Wszycy czekali na sygnał do ataku.Nadpłyną wróg.Zaczeła się bitwa.Wróg zaczą nas ostrzeliwać.Ale my mieliśmy smoki i zaczeliśmy podpalać statki wroga.Nagle z odali wyłonił się Albert na swoim Szeptozgonie.Bitwa była zacięta.Strzelaliśmy z aramat ale oni też.Nagle złapali w sieć Astrid.Czkawka szybko poleciał ją ratować.Nagle zauwarzyłam że Albert zwierza w ich stronę.Wsiadłam na płetwe i nim się obejrzałam stałam przynim twarzą w twarz. -Znów się spotykamy.Powiedział Albert. -Mam nadzieje że ostatni.Powiedziałam. -Masz jeszcze szanse możesz przyłączyć się do nas lub zginąć.Powiedział Albert. -Nie interesuje mnie co masz mi do zaoferowania.Odpowiedziałam. -W takim razie walczmy.Powiedział Albert. Walczyliśmy Albert miał przewage.Jednak ja wezwałam Gromogrzmoty które go zajeły na jakiś czas.Potem walczył ze Stoikiem.Szala zwycięstwa powoli przechylała się na naszą stronę.Niestety spadłam ze smoka prosto na skałe.Skała była wysoka.Germanie otaczali mnie z karzdej strony.Ja drapnełam dowódce.Ten rozkazał mnie zabić.Powoli do mnie podchodzili.Chciałam uciec ale skały na dole były piekielnie ostre a mi powoli kończył się ląd.Mimo mojej nowo nabytej siły i zdolności niemogłam nic zrobić.Było ich za dużo.Nagle ktoś strzelił we mnie strzałą nim oberwałam widziałam jak łapią mego smoka w sieci.Strzał był na tyle silny że zrzucił mnie w stronę skał.Myślałam że to mój koniec.Na szczęście wpadłam do wody.Straciłam przytomność i powoli tonełam w dół ze strzałą wbitą w pierś.Nagle usłyszała głos.Niemożesz się podać nie tym razem.Zobaczyłam wtedy moich rodziców.I pomyślałam o moim domu i smoku i przyjaciołach.Obudziłam się .Otworzyłam oczy.Mimo strasznego bólu spowodowanym przez ranę z grotu strzały wypłynełam na powieszchnię.Wyskoczyłam z wody.Wróg był zdziwiony.Miałam skrzydła po prostu musiałam znaleść w sobie siłę by je odkryć.Patrzyłam z wrogim spojrzeniem na Alberta.Teraz wiedziałam że to przez niego moi rodzice nie żyją.Że to przez niego przeżyłam to piekło jakim była strata rodziców i domu.Wyjełam strzałe z rany.Niezwracałam uwagi na ból teraz liczyła się tylko zemsta. Poleciałam w stronę Alberta.Przywarłam go do skały i już miałam zadać cios ostateczny gdy pomyślałam nie jestem taka jak on zemsta nie zwróci życia moim rodzicom .Zrzuciłam go na ziemie.A sama wylądował na skale i zaczełam płakać .Myślałam że moge coś zmienić ale niestety los jest okrutny dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomiłam.Nagle rane dała o sobie znać.Bolało strasznie.Ale nie mogłam się teraz podać.Mogłam wczoraj ale podjołam inną decyzję.Wstanełam i uwolniłam płetwe z sieci.Potem widziałam tylko twarz mego smoka i zamieszanie wokół mnie i czułam ból tylko ból. 13.Powrót do domu. Kiedy się obudziłam rana mniej bolała.Najwyraźniej było już po wszystkim.Nagle przyszedł Czkawka z innymi jeźdcami. -Wygraliśmy?Spytałam. -Tak.Odpowiedział Czkawka. -A co z Albertem?Spytałam. -Uciekł tam gdzie pieprz rośnie.Odpowiedział Śledzik. -A Płetwa?Spytałam. -Jest cały i zdrowy .Odpowiedział a Szpadka. -Poleżysz tu jeszcze pare dni.Powiedział Pyskacz. Potem wszyscy poszli do siebie.Zaraz potem przyszedł płetwa przywitać się zemną. -Płetwa czekaj niemoge jeszcze chodzić.Powiedziałam. Leżałam jeszcze pare dni nareszczcie nadszedł czas by wrócić do domu.Okazało się że mieszkańcom Wolina udało się odepszeć atak najeźdzcy. -Hej a może jeszcze tu zostaniesz ?Spytał Sączysmark. -Niestety nie ale wpadne tu jeszcze.Odpowiedziałam. Odpłynełam statkiem żegnając sie z nowymi przyjaciółmi.Chciała wrócić na swoją wyspe by pozamykać pare spraw .A potem zwiedzić świat,a potem kto wie może wróce na Berk.Wiem jedno moje życie się zmieni.W końcu Płetwa płynie ze mną.Musze się jeszcze sporo nauczyć i wiem że czeka mnie jeszcze sporo przygód. To wy zdecydujcie czy mam zakończyć tego bloga czy ma być cd. Chcecie to pisze dalej. 14.Ciąg dalszy. Mineło troche czasu od wizyty na Berk.Na Wolin wróciłam ale zamieszkałam z dala od osady.W lesie przy wodospadzie gdzie nikt nie zagląda.Płetwa zamieszkał w jeziorku.Większość dnia spędzałam na zabawie z moim smokiem.Czasem zaglądałam do wioski by coś kupić do jedzenia.Mojim ulubionym sportem stało się skakanie ze skały do wody wykonując przy tym mnóstwo akrobacji i wyścigi z Płetwą.Dziś mijały jakieś 2 lata od wizyty na Berk.Postanowiłam udać się do wioski by coś kupić.Ludzie tam nie znali mnie za dobrze ale na całe szczęście nie są wścibscy. -Płetwa zostań ja przyde za pare godzin.Powiedziałam. -Wrr(CO chyba znaczyło dobrze). Udałam się w kierunku wioski .Smoków u nas niema poza mojim.Mieszkańcy wyspy o nim nie wiedzą.Poszłam na targ.Sprzedawali tam głównie jedzenie.Ale była tam jedna rzecz która przykuła moją uwagę .Tajemnicza klatka.Z niedużym smokiem w środku.Skąd oni wzieli Straszliwca?Ale było jeszcze jedno.To jego łapy była przyczepiona kartka.Kupiec gdzieś na chwile wyszedł.Więc postanowiłam ukraść tego smoka.Wiem brzydki nawyk.Ale na tej kartce może być napisane coś warznego.Wziełam nóż i rozwaliłam zamek gdy nikt nie patrzył.Potem włorzyłam Straszliwca do torby i odeszłam.I dobrze bo zaraz zaczeło robić się zamieszanie z powodu zniknięcia smoka.W domu wyjełam go z torby. -Dobra co tam masz maleńki?Powiedziałam. Ściągnełam kartke z łapy Sraszliwca.I niemyliłam się. "Witaj Pola .Jeśli to czytasz to znaczy że wszystko jest dobrze.Ta sprawa jest zbyt tajna by o niej pisać.Złaszcza jeśli list dostał się w niepowołane ręce.Nikomu nie ufaj i nie zdradzaj gdzie płyniesz.Przybądź na Smoczą wyspe." '' Z powarzaniem wódz Berk Czkawka.'' Musiało się coś stać.Postanowiłam poprosić Johana rzeby zabrał mnie na Berk.Popłynełam z nim statkiem mój smok płyną za nami pod wodą by nikt go niezauwarzył.Płyneliśmy kilka dni.Poprosiłam Johana by wysadził mnie na Smoczej wyspie.I udałam się w umuwione miejsce.Był wieczur.Miałam na sobie turkusowy płaszcz z kapturem bo padało.Smoki na tej wyspie były nadzwyczaj spokojne.Płetwa szedł za mną.Nagle usłyszałam głosy.To był Czkawka z jeźdcami. -Miło was widzieć.Powiedziałam. -Wzajemnie.Odpowiedzieli jeźdcy. -To w jakiej sprawie musiałam płynąć taki szmat drogi?Zapytałam. -Skoro tu jesteś to musze cię o coś zapytać.Gdzie jest twój smok?Spytała tajemnicza kobieta której wcześniej nie widziałam. -A to jest Valka moja mama.Powiedział Czkawka. -Jestem Pola a mój smok jest w pobliżu.Odpowiedziałam. -No więc chodzi o ten szmaragd.Powiedział Czkawka pokazując mi na pergaminie narysowany jakiś przedmiot. -To jest szmarag szumu.Niewiadomu dlaczego ale mój wróg Drago chce go zdobyć a ty jesteś z tym kamieniem w jakiś sposób związana.Powiedział Czkawka. -Czkawce chodzi o to że dzięki temu kamieniu można władać wodą ale tylko osoba posiadająca władze nad tym żywiołem jest w stanie go odnaleść.Powiedział Śledzik. -I wy chcecie żebym ja wam go odnalazła?Spytałam. -Tak.Odpowiedzieli jeźdcy. -I lepiej lećmy na Berk niewiadomo czy ktoś się nie kręci na tej wyspie.Powiedział Sączysmark. Polecieliśmy na Berk.Wioska wyraźnie się zmieniła.Wszędzie były smoki.Stajnie i nawet myjnie.Niesądziłam że tyle się zmieni pod moją niebecność.Smoki z klasy wodnej które tam były pokłoniły mi się. 15.Poszukiwanie Szmaragdu. Patrzyłam jeszcze przez chwile osłupiona na wioskę. -Co pod wrażenem?Zapytał Pyskacz. -Tak szkoda że tak na mojej wyspie niema.Odpowiedziałam. -Ale kto wie może i my kiedyś zaprzyjaźnimy się ze smokami.Powiedziałam. Udaliśmy się do twierdzy .Jeźdcy opowiedzieli mi co się stało przez czas mojej nieobecności. -Więc mówicie że ostatni raz widzieliście Drago jak znikł w wodzie na jakimś wielkim wodnym smoku który zieje lodem?Zapytałam. -Tak.Odpowiedzieli jeźdcy. -Szkoda że mnie wtedy nie było przydał by mi się taki smok.Powiedziałam. -A tak wougle to o co chodzi z tym szmaragdem?Spytałam. -A no tak zapomniał bym.Legędy ponać głoszą że klejnot daje władze na wodą.Wyobraź sobie co by było gdyby Drago ze swoim smokiem miał ten kamień.Powiedział Czkawka. -No było by piekło.Powiedział Mieczyk. -I to by było super!Powiedziała Szpadka. -Nigdy ich nie zrozumiem .Powiedział Śledzik. -Niemartw się my ich też.Powiedział Czkawka. -Ponać Szmaragd ostatnio widziano 300 lat temu na wyspie Thora znaczy to co z niej pozostało.Powiedział Pyskacz. -Aha czyli uzgodnine lecimy tam jutroz samego rana.Powiedział Czkawka. Wszyscy udali się do siebie ja zaś spałam w twierdzy.Mój smok położył się obok mnie a potem musiał iść do wody.Z rana wyruszyliśmy w drogę.Karzdy miał swojego smoka.W końcu po paru minutach lotu dotarliśmy na miejsce.Pyskacz muwił że była tu kiedyś wyspa ale smok z gatunku Krzykozgon ją zniszczył i zostałó z niej tylko pare kolum. -Dobra roździelmy się.Powiedział Czkawka. Roździeliliśmy sie każdy przeszukiwał inną kolumnę.Chociarz bliźniaki raczej nie przeszukiwały tylko się biły.Nagle Mieczyk zaczą się drzeć . -Mam znalazłem ten kamień!!!Powiedział Mieczyk. -To jest tylko kamień.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Co za debil.Pomyślałam. -Nagle zobaczyłam jakoś dziurę w kolumnie .Zawolałam jeźdców. -Chodcie chyba coś znalazłam!Krzyknełam. -No widze dziurę.Powiedziała Szpadka. -No i co z tego?Spytał Mieczyk. -To że może tam jest szaragd.Powiedziała Astrid. Weszliśmy do tej dziury ale odrazu można było się wykąpać. -Pola zajrzysz co tam jest ?Spytał Czkawka. Weszłam do podwodnego tunelu w przeciwięstwie do mormalnych ludzi ja mam dobry wzrok pod wodą.Szybko się wynużyłam. -No i jak?Spytał Śledzik. -Na moje oko to pół godziny by zajeło ptzzepłynięcie tego wodnego tunelu.Powiedzialam. -Kobieto a czy ja wyglądam na rybe?Spytał Sączysmark. -Raczej nikt nie wytrzyma tyle pod wodą.Powiedział Śledzik. -To możemy się zwijać powiedział Sączysmark. -No chyba że wodny smok.Ale to musi być człowiek.Powiedział Śledzik. -Hello a może być pół smok czy też pół smocza nimfa?Zapytałam. -A no tak .Powiedział Śledzik. I nim jeźdcy zdąrzyli coś powiedzieć skoczyłam do wodnego tunelu.Tunel był ciemny ale nie dlamnie .Pod wodą widzę nawet w ciemności.Korytarz wydawał się długi i monotonny aż wreszcie zaczą się rozszeżać.W końcu trafiłam do wodnej groty w której był dostęp do powietrza.Nagle dostrzegłam turkusowe światło.No w końcu .Pomyślałam sobie.Szmaragd był połowy wielkości mojej pięści i był olśniewający.Wziełam go do ręki podziwiając jego blask.Gdy nagle tunel zaczą się zawalać.Szybko zaczełam płynąć w stronę wyjścia.Kto jak kto ale mimo swoich umiejętności też musze wyjść na powietrze.Zagwizadłam i wtedy pojawił się mój smok szybko wsiadłam na niego i wypłyneliśmy z jaskini.Ale nie tylko tunel zaczą sie zawalać Skały Thora równierz zaczeły się walić. -No nareszcie jesteś musimy z tąd spływać!Powiedziała Astrid. Szybko wsiedliśmy na smoki i zaczeliśmy uciekać pomiędzy walącymi się skałami.A nie było to proste bo skały runeły z karzdej strony.Ale wreszcie w końcu udało nam się uciec.Dolecieliśmy w końcu na Berk. -To co macie ten Szmaragd?Zapytał Pyskacz. Jeźdcy spojrzeli na mnie.Wyjełam więc szmaragd z kieszeni. -Mam to oco mnie prośliliście.Powiedziałam. -No to super.Powiedział Czkawka. -No czyli ten dzień można zaliczyć do udanych.Powiedział Pyskacz. Jednak Pyskacz się mylił.Bo jak to mówią nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. 16.Kłopoty . Nagle zaczełą padać deszcz a lało jak scebra.Szybko pobiegliśmy do twierdzy. -Dziwne Gothi nic nie mówiła że będzie padać.Powiedział Pyskacz. -Wiadro bolało cię dzisiaj wiadro?Zapytał Czkawka. -Nie główka raczej w porządku.Odpowiedział Wiadro. -Dziwne.Powiedział Śledzik. -Ale co?Spytałam. -Zwykle jak ma padać to Wiadra boli głowa albo Gothi nas ostrzega.Odpowiedział Śledzik. -Najwyraźniej dzisiaj was to musiało zaskoczyć.Powiedziałam. Padało tak jeszcze parę godzin.Nagle przestało. -O no i prosze pogoda się uspokoiła.Powiedział Pyskacz wychodząc z twierdzy. Wtem Pyskacz się potkną. -No niech to Thor trzaśnie teraz muszę się przebrać.Powiedział Pyskacz.. -Chyba mamy większy problem.Powiedział Czkawka. -Ta faktycznie coś zabardzo napadało.Powiedział Śledzik. A po ulewia nazewnątrz było pełno wody w niekturych miejscach kałuże na pół metra a mogę się założyć że były głębsze. -Pare godzin i taka powódź.Powiedział Smark. -No można by jakieś zapasy urządzić co nie siostra?Powiedział Mieczyk. -Czytasz mi w myślach.Powiedziała Szpadka. Bliźniaki zaczeły obrzucać się błotem. -Nigdy ich nie zrozumiem.Powiedział Śledzik. -Taka ulewa była ostatnio jak mój dziadek jeszcze w pieluchach biegał.Powiedział Pyskacz. -Pola a ty przypadkiem nie masz z tym nic wspólnego?Spytał Czkawka. -Nie niemam takiej władzy mnie słuchają się tylko wodne zwierzęta nie sama woda.Powiedziałam. -Dziwne.Powiedział Smark. Reszte dnia i nocy zajeło nam porządkowanie wioski po ulewie.Kiedy tylko skączyliśmy udałam się na plaże pospacerować przy pełni księżyca.Księżyc wyglądał dzisiaj okazale i pięknie.Jego światło oświetlało plażę.Zaś morze wyglądało wtedy niezwykle pięknie.Spacerowałam plażą wschłuchana w szum fal.Gdy nagle ktoś mie uderzył na całe szczęście tylko spadłam na ziemię.Udawałam nieprzytomną.Kiedy tylko nieznajomy do mnie podszedł skosiłam go zmieniłam się w nimfę i uderzyłam go z pięści.A następnie podniosłam go i spytałam go. -Gadaj kim jesteś!Kto cię tu przysłał! I czemu mnie zatakowałeś!Krzyknełam. -Nic nie powiem!Wywrzeszczał nieznajomy. -Moge cię trzymać i bić cały dzień a nawet jeśli nie to mój smok się tobą zajmie!Powiedziałam. -Zapomnij prędzej zgine!Powiedział niezajomy. -Prosze bardzo.Powiedziałam to i uderzyłam go kamieniem. Zawołam Płetwe i udałam się z nim do wioski. -Cześć Pola.Powiedzieli Jeźdcy. -Co jest na twoim smoku?Spytał Smark. -A znalazłam go na plaży.Zatakował mnie więc się broniłam.Odpowiedziałam. Jeźdcy spojrzeli na nieznajomego.Zdziwili się . -Ale jakim jakim cudem?Zająkną się Śledzik. -Jak obezładniłaś Dagura?Spytała Astrid. -W przeciwięstwie do mnie ma słaby łeb.Powiedziałam. Nagle zaczą się budzić. -Myślałem że nie żyjesz.Powiedział Czkawka. -Nie taki Albert straszny jak go malują.Powiedział Dagur. -Hej ktoś mi wytłumaczy kim on jest?Spytałam. -Ja jestem Dagur Szalony wódz plemienia Berskerków.Odpwiedział Dagur. -Chyba były.Powiedziała Astrid. -Ta nie doceniacie mnie.Ale to się wkrótce zmieni wraz z zmianą tego całego świat w mój świat.Powiedział Dagur. -Tylko że wiesz że się to tobie nigdy nie uda.Powiedziała Szpadka. Zamkneli Dagura w celi.Co dziwne był nadzwyczaj spokojny.Wiele nie udało się z niego wycisnąć.Gadał tylko coś o powrocie Drago.Końcu świata i tym podobnych rzeczach.Następnego ranka stało się coś dziwnego Dagura nie było mimo że pilnowało go trzech wikingów.Czkawka z jeźdcami i ze mną poszli do celi Dagura.Strażnicy leżeli ogłuszeni. -Jak on to zrobił?Spytał Czkawka. Nagle strażnicy się odkneli. -Co się stało?Spytała Astrid. Dagur do nas podszedł i bardzo szybko nas ogłuszył.Odpowiedzieli strażnicy. -Kazał nam tylko powiedzieć że ma gdzieś was i ten szafir szumy i że zdobędzie wszystkie kamienie żywiołów.Powiedział strażnik. -Aha ale są jakieś inne kamienie jakto? -No tak przecierz są cztery żywioły .Powiedział Śledzik. -Czy ktoś mi powie o co chodzi?Spytałam. -Chodzi o to że jak są cztery żywioły to są cztery kamienie.Powiedział Śledzik. -I musimy je odzyskać .Wyobraście sobie co by mógł zrobić Drago.Powiedział Czkawka. -Tylko gdzie ich szukać?Spytała Astrid. -Ponać ostatnie dwa widziano na Odzielonej wyspie.Powiedział Śledzik. Nagle wszyscy spojrzeli na Śledzika. -No co ?Sporo czytam o kamieniach.Powiedział Śledzik. -Na całe sczęście mamy mape na tą wyspę.Powiedział Czkawka. -Czkawka a jeśli o to właśnie im chodzi jęśli chcą cię odciągnąć od wioski?Powiedziała Astrid. -Racja .Powiedział Czkawka. -Wiem a może część z nas poleci na tą wyspę a część zostanie?Zaproponował Śledzik. -Dobry pomysł ty lecisz na wyspe Śledzik.Powiedział Czkawka. -Ale..Niedokączył Śledzik. -A my możemy lecieć?Przewały bliźniaki. -No dobra.Powiedział Czkawka. -Jupi!Krzykneły Bliźniaki. 17.Wyprawa. Następnego dnia ja Śledzik i Bliźniaki wyruszyliśmy w drogę.Bliźniaki leciały górą do góry nogami Śledzik leciał na tyle a ja płynełam z Płetwą.Wole spędzic pare godzin w wodzie bez zatrzymywania się niż na górze z bliźniakami.Lecieliśmy tak pare godzin.Oczywiście nie obyło się bez wybóchów bliźniaków no i oczywiście pare razu spadły do wody.Do tego te ciągłe postoje bo Sztukominens się ciągle męczyła.W końcu natrafiliśmy na jakoś wyspe (dzięki ci Świętowicie!).Zrobiliśmy nocleg.O dziwo bliźniakom bez rzadnych problemów udało się rozpalić ogień.Śledzik zaś próbował otczytać z mapy gdzie jesteśmy. -Pola dosiądzieś się do nas?Spytały bliźniaki siedzące przy ognisku. -Nie,dobrze wiecie że nie wolno mi się zbliżać do ognia.Powiedziałam. -Nie wiesz co tracisz .Powiedziała Szpadka. Akurat miałam iść spytać się Śledzika gdzie jesteśmy ?Gdy nagle usłyszałam łamiącą się gałąź.Wziełam jakiś patyk i uderzyłam kogoś kto wyszedł za krzaków. -Auuaa weż to ja Sączysmark.Powiedział Smark. -Co tu robisz?Spytałam. -Czkawka i Astrid kazali mi lecieć za wami.Powiedział Smark. -Ta widzę że kłamieś.Powiedziałam. -No dobra nie miałem ochoty siedzieć w wiosce.Powiedział Smark. Niedość że z bliźniakami muszę się użerać to jeszcze Smark. -Dobra idź do bliźniaków.Powiedziałam. Smark poszedł do bliźniaków .A ja już nie miałam ochoty pytać się Śledzika o mapę.Postanowiłam pójść do mego smoka on w przeciwięstwie do tej wybuchowej trójki jest spokojny.Płetwa odpoczywał sobie w wodzie z Gromogrzmotem. -O widzę że znalazłeś sobie nowego kolege.Powiedziałam. -Co powiesz na małą rundkę pod wodą wokół wyspy?Spytałam. -Wrraw(tak).Warkną smok. Wsiadłam na mego smoka i zanurkowalismy po wodę tamten Gromogrzmot płyną za nami.Wszystko inaczej wygląda pod wodą jakby wszystko latało .A ta błękitna woda.No właśnie woda!Przecierz nadal mam ten szafir!Wyjełam szafir z sakiewki i zaczełam go oglądać był morsko zielony i świecił. -Ciekawe jak on działa?Zastanawiałam się. Postanowiłam się wynużyć i zobaczyć jak wygląda w księżycowym blasku.A wyglądał pieknie.Wyciągnełam szafir przed siedzie i zaczełam go ogłądać.Nagle zobaczyłam że woda porusza się niecodzienie.Ruszałam szafirem w prawo woda płyneła na prawo,ruszyłam nim w lewo woda płyneła w lewo.Zaczełam go obracał ręką w wodzie zaczą tworzyć się wir.Szybko go podniosłam w górę natychmiast wystworzyła się nieduża fala.Schowałam szafir do sakiewki i szybko poszłam do ekipy wraz z Płetwą i tym Gromogrzmotem. -Pola wiesz że zatobą stoji dziki Gromogrzmot?Powiedział Mieczyk. -Wiem .Powiedziałam. -A jak się nazywa?Spytał Śledzik. -Niewiem może Gromuś?Zaproponowałam. Smok pokiwał głową. -Musze wam coś powiedzieć.Powiedziałam. -To że wytresowałaś Gromogrzmota?Spytała Szpadka. -Nie to już mówiłam.Odkryłam jak działa ten szafir.Powiedziałam. Pokazałam im jak działa szafir. -Wow.Dasz nam go?Spytały bliźniaki. -Wole nie ryzykować.Odpowiedziałam. -Phi każdy głupi potrafi sterować wodą .Powiedział Smark. -Skoro tak to ty pewnie też?Spytałam. -Tak.Powiedział Smark wyrywając mi szafir z ręki. -Najpierw go podrzuce potem przyciągne do siebie i..Smark nie skączył bo sam oblał się falą wody . Szkoda że nie widzieliście jego miny bo była bezcenna.Wyglądał jak głupia flądra co niewie co robić. -Ha ha ha ha ha .Zaraz pękne ze śmiechu.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Ja też .Powiedziała Szpadka. -He he he.To była najśmieśniejsza mina roku!Śledzik zaśmiał się jak prosiak. -Ta to zrób lepszą prosiaku!Powiedział Smark i poszedł do swojego smoka. -Smark czekaj!Odaj szafir!Krzyknełam nadal śmiejąc się. Smark obrażony odał mi szafir i poszedł. -O co mu chodziło z tym prosiakiem?Spytał Śledzik. -Niewiem.Powiedziałam śmiejąc sie nadal. -Szkoda że Czkawki i Astrid tu niema.Pewnie by leżeli na ziemi ze śmiechu.Zaśmiała się Szpadka. -Ta ciekawe co u nich.Zastanawiałam się. W międzyczasie na Berk. W wiosce życie płyneło spokojnie nawet za spokojnie ze względu na brak ponad połowy ekipy.Czkawka patrolował wyspę,Valka latała ze swoim smokiem we przestworzach a Astrid rzucała toporem w drzewa .Gdy nagle usłyszała coś w krzakach.Już wycelowała toporem we krzaki gdy nagle za krzaków wyszedł Czkawka. -Ej chyba nie chcesz zabić wodza Berk?Spytał ze sarkazmem Czkawka. -Skąd wiesz?Spytała Astrid. -Za dobrze cię znam.Powiedział Czkawka i obją ją w pasie. -A ja ciebie.Powiedziała Astrid i pocałówała namiętnie Czkawkę. Czkawka obzajemnił jeszcze namiętnie pocałunek. -Co tam w wiosce?Spytała Astrid. -Spokój od kąd pozbyliśmy się ekipy.Odpwiedzial Czkawka. -Ale przyznaj że od kąd nie ma bliźniaków jest troche nudno.Powiedziała Astrid. -Ta w całej histori Berk nie było takiego spokoju.Powiedział Czkawka. Oboje się zaśmiali i udali się na krótką przejarzdżkę na smokach .Niewiedzieli tylko że ktoś ich obserwóję. Dedykt dla tej osoby która zgadnie kto obserwóję parę. Dedykt dla Bystrookiej i KonradK2 mieli tą samą odpowiedź w podobnym czasie. Valka obserwowała ich z góry na swoim Chmuroskoku i wspominała dawne czasy.Czkawka i Astrid wylądowali na małej polanie Valka zaś schowała się za drzewami.Para już miała się pocałować gdy nagle Szczerbatek coś wyczół. -Mordko co jest?Spytał Czkawka. -Wrrr.Warkną smok wskazując pyskiem w stronę drzew. -Ktoś tam jest.Powiedziała Astrid. Nagle za drzew wyszła Valka. -Mamo! To już jest szczyt wszystkiego.Powiedział Czkawka. -To już własna matka nie może zobaczyć co u własnego syna?Powiedział Valka. -Ale nie musisz nas śledzić.Powiedział Czkawka. -Oj tam przesadzasz.Powiedziała Val. -Niewydaję mi się.Powiedział Czkawka -Dobra to lecę pa.Powiedziała Valka. -Pa mamo.Powiedział Czkawka. -Dowidzenia.Powiedziała Astrid. -Twoja mama jest wścibska.Powiedziała Astrid. - Taka już jest.Powiedział Czkawka. Wracając do mnie . Już jakiś czas temu wylecieliśmy z wyspy.Mieliśmy nowego towarzysza podruży Gromka.Wszyscy byli wypoczęci i w lepszych nastrojach poza Sączysmarkiem który najwyraźniej nadal był obrażony za wczoraj.Bliźniacy mieli ochote zdetonować tamtą wyspę.Ich zapał do detonacji trzeba było ostudzić i to dosłownie bo się podpalili i gdyby nie ten szafir to niewiem co by teraz było .Czy by wougle wszyscy żyli?Śledzik mówił że już z najbliszym zachodem słońca będziemy u celu (Jeśli nie będzie opuźnień.) Smark woli się trzymać na odległość od wszystkich najwyraźniej bardzo się obraził.Ja zaś nadal wole się trzymać wody. 17.Na miejscu. Był już wieczór powoli przysypiałam na mym smoko jak z resztą inni,gdy nagle Śledzik zaczą się drzeć. -Patrzcie wyspa na horyzącie!Krzykną Śledzik. -Przecierz widzimy zamknij się!Powiedział Smark. -Serio gdzie?Spytał Mieczyk. -Tam idioto.Powiedziała Szpadka. Na horyzącie wyłoniła się zielona wyspanna skale ze zwisającymi wodospadami ale już na drugi rzut oka było widać że coś jest nie tak tylko że wtedy niewiedzieliśmy jeszcze co?Smoki wyraźnie się zląkły jak zbliżyły się do wyspy.Wylądowaliśmy na plaży nic dziwnego słońce,piasek,woda jakaś rośliność i pare jakiś niedurzych zwierząt.Gromek najwyraźniej nie chciał iść dalej.Uznaliśmy że i tak jesteśmy dość zmęczeni a nie wiadomo co czeka nas we wewnątrz wyspy wię postanowiliśmy przenocować na plaży.Każdy zają się wtedy swoim smokiem.Postanowiłam wraz z Płetwą złowić pare ryb.Tylko że jedzenie surowego mięsa od dłuszego czasu już mnie znudziło. Postanowiłam sobie więc upiec kolacje oczywiście musiałam uważać na ogień. -Cześć wam.Powiedziałam. -O cześć Pola .Powiedziała ekipa. -Jak myślicie co czeka nas w głąb wyspy?Spytałam. -Pewnie jakieś poczwary chcące nas zjeść i wypatroszyć.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Nie pewnie jacyś tubylcy chcący złożyć nas w ofierze Bogom i obskurować.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Nie bo obedrzeć ze skóry!Powiedział Mieczyk. -Obskurować!Krzykneła Szpadka. -Obedrzeć!Krzykną Mieczyk. -Obskurować! -Obedrzeć! -Obskurować! -Zaraz o co się kłucimy?Spytała Szpadka. -Czy to ważne?Spytał Mieczyk. Bliźniacy wtedy zaczeli się bić dopiero Jot i Wym przywrócił ich do porządku.Potem wszyscy poszli spać.Niewiem dlaczego ale miałam złudzenie że ktoś nas obserwuję.Ale to pewnie dzike zwierzęta.Spałam sobie spokojnie kiedy nagle usłyszałam dzwięk łamanej gałęzi .Wtem coś się poruszyło w krzakach.Zajrzałam tam ale najwyraźniej to co tam było już dawno uciekło.Jednak kiedy spojrzałam na ziemię zobaczyłam ślady.I to nie zwykłe,ludzkie ślady stóp które gdzieś się raptownie urywały jakby ten ktoś nagle znikł.Uznałam że lepiej wrócić do ekipy i puźniej to zbadać .Wątpię rzeby ktoś z ludzi Dagura czy też Drago chodził boso.Kiedy wróciłam ekipa już wstała tylko Sączysmark nadal spał.Bliźniacy już planowali pobutkę postanowiłam im pomóc.Najpierw przenieśliśmy go na brzeg gdzieie woda styka się z lądem.Potem poczekaliśmy na odpowiedni momęt. -Drago atakuję!Krzyknełam. Smark nadal spał.Jednak Szpadka szepneła mi coś do ucha co napewno go obudzi. -Darmowa szynka!Krzyknełam. -Jak,gdzie,kiedy!?Obudził się Smark. Nagle przypływ porwał Smarka. -Pomocy!!!Krzyczał Sączysmark. Płetwa wyją go z wody. -Ha ha ha ha ha szkoda że nie widziałeś swojej miny.Powiedziały bliźniaki. -Tak to chyba lepsze od ostatnie.Zaśmiał się Śledzik. -No bardzo śmieszne teraz muszę się wysuszyć.Powiedział Smark. -Od czego masz smoka?Spytał Śledzik. Ale Smark poszedł się wysuszyć nic nie mówiąc.Kiedy byliśmy już wszyscy gotowi ruszyliśmy w głąb wyspy odnaleść te kamienie żywiołów. -Jak myślicie gdzie mogą być pozostałe kamienie?Spytałam. -Pewnie dany żywioł znajduję się w środowisku z którym jest związany.Powiedział Śledzik. -To by miało sens.Powiedziałam. Na wyspie niewidziałam ani jednego smoka nielicząc naszych.Wszędzie było zielono a powietrze wilgotne.Ciągle myślałam o tych śladach.Kto je zostawił? Kim jest?Czy jest przyjaźnie nastawiony?Jedno wiedziałam na pewno nie jesteśmy tu sami.Szliśmy jeszcze tak z godzinę.Gdy nagle Smark wraz z bliźniakami wpadli w półapkęw sieć najwyraźniej zastawioną na zwierzęta. -Ciekawe kto je tu zastawił?Zastanawiał się Śledzik. -Hej uwolnicie nas?Spytał Smark. -Już czekaj.Powiedziałam. Już miałam ich uwolnić gdy nagle zaczeli się czegoś bać.Zaczeli panikować Śledzik zemdlał a ja zobaczyłam tylko coś zielonego i dostałam czymś w głowę.Kiedy się obudziłam była związana w jasoini.Jeźdcy do tego byli zakneblowani.Próbowałam się rozwiązać ale sznury były solidne.Na szczęście miałam przy sobie nóż.Szybko się wydostałam i już miałam uwolnić reszte gdy nagle pojawił się smok.Wielki zielony z wzorami na skrzydłach.Zawarczał na mnie i strzelił kulą ognia.Natychmiast zaczełam uciekać.Smok zaczą mnie gonić.Wtem pojawił się Płetwa i rzucił się na tamtego smoka.Nagle stało się coś czego się nie spodziewałam.Smok przemówił ludzkim głosem. -Nie chce walczyć!Powiedział smok. -Co ale jak to?Spytałam. -Nie jestem tym na co wyglądam.Powiedział smok i nagle zmienił się w człowieka z zielonym płaszczem w szarej tunice i z czarną brodą. -Co jest?Spytałam. -Przepraszam gdzie moje maniery.Jestem Umbertch. -A ja Pola i nadal niewiem o co chodzi?Powiedziałam. -Przepraszam że uwięziłem ciebie i twoich przyjaciół ale myślałem że służycie Drago albo temu drugiemu.Powiedział Umbertch. -Nic nie szkodzi.A jakim cudem przemieniasz się w smoka?Spytałam. -Jestem swego rodzaju magiem.Powiedział Umbertch. -A co z jeźdcami?Spytałam. -Uwolnie ich.Ale potem wytłumaczycie co robicie na mojej wyspie.Powiedział Umbertch. -Dobrze.Powiedziałam. Poszliśmy uwolnić jeźdców.Bliźniacy odrazu zaczeli panikować. -To ten człowiek co zmienia się w smoka!Krzykneła Szpadka. - Nie to ten smok co zmienia się w człowieka!Krzykną Mieczyk. -Spokój!Krzyknełam. Bliźniacy wyraźnie się uspokoili. -Kim jesteś?Spytał Śledzik. -Jestem Umbertch mag.Odpowiedział Umbertch. -Jak się zmieniasz w smoka?Spytał Smark. -To umiejętność wrodzona.Powiedział mag. -Co robicie na mojej wyspie?Spytał mag. -Tajemnica.Powiedział Smark. -Jesteśmy z Berk przybyliśmy tu aby zdobyć kamienie żywiołów przed Drago i jego ludzmi.Powiedział Śledzik. -Mówisz o kryształach niestety tu są tylko dwa trzeci został dobrze ukryty na innej wyspie zaś czwarty przepadł wieki temu.Powidział Umbertch. -Wiesz gdzie one są ?Spytałam. -Tak ale pozwólcie że opowiem wam pewną legęde na ich temat.Powiedział Umbertch. Dawno temu na pewnej wyspie żyło sobie dwóch braci.Jeden był magiem drugi zaś kowalem.Pewnego dnia kowal wydobywał metal w górach kiedy nagle natrafił na tajemniczy klejnot.Klejnot ten świecił niesamowitym blaskiem.Kowal nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego więc postanowił pokazać go swojemu bratu magu.Gdy mag to zobaczył zaczą ten klejnot badać.Okazało się że klejnot ten daje władze nad wszystkimy żywiołami.Obaj bracia wiedzieli co to znaczy.Brat mag chciał zatrzymać klejnot by doskonalić swoje moce drugi zaś brat chciał zapomocą tego kryształu wykuć wspaniałą broń o niespotykanej mocy.Bracia się o to pokłucili.W końcu brat kowal zabrał pierwszemu bratu klejnot.Wykół wspanniały miecz w którym chciał umieścić klejnot.Jednak gdy to zrobił klejnot pękł na cztery kawałki.Karzdy kawałek odpowiadał za inny żywioł wode,ogień,powietrze i ziemię.Brat niewiedział co robić próbował złączyć te kawałki ze sobą ale się nie udawało.W końcu zdecydował się poprosić o pomoc brata.Bo dłuszych na mowach brat zgodził się.Jednak przy najbliszej próbie złączone kawałki wybuchły.Odrzuciło obu braci.Jednak brat kowal próbował oderwać te kawałki od siebie.Udało się ale kowala opętała jakaś zła siła zmienił się w smoka.I zaczą wszystko niszczyć drugi też zmienił się w smoka.Bracia walczyli.Udało się powtrzymać niebezpieczęstwo.Po tych wydarzeniach kowal skradł kryształ ziemi i porzedzielił wyspę na pół zaś drugi wzioł kryształ powietrza.Ukrył szafir wody na innej wyspie .Ale po krysztale ognia nie było ani śladu drugi brat też go niemiał.Bracia zamieszkali na dwóch różnych częściach wyspy zaś kryształ ognia przepadł gdzieś do dziś niewaidomo gdzie.Wiadomo tylko że jęśli cztrey kryształy spotkają się w jednym miejscu wytworzy się potęrzna energia która będzie chciała zniszczyć świat. thumb|336px|To ten smok. -A teraz chodzcie coś wam pokarze.Powiedział mag. Poszliśmy za magiem na jakoś górę.Tam mag nam pokazał wyspę z góry.Była podzielona na dwie części.Jedna połowa to ta na której byliśmy zaś druga była nie urodzajna i pełna gór. -Jesteście u celu powiedział mag. -To ty jesteś ty magiem z legędy?Spytał Śledzik. -Tak.Powiedział mag. -Ale jak to możliwe że żyjesz tak długo?Spytałam. -Niewiem ale to energia kryształu pozwoliłam mi tak długo żyć.Powiedział mag. -A co z tym drugim bratem?Spytałam. -Wiem tylko że żyje tam w górach.Ale uważajcie on dawno popadł w obłęd.Nie oda wam tak łatwo kryształu. -Mamy już pierwszy.Powiedziałam. -Dam wam drugi ale strzeście go jak oka w głowie.Powiedział mag. -A tobie się nie przyda?Spytałam. -Mi on nie jest potrzebny.Powiedział mag wyjmując jakiś kamień z kieszeni. -A ten drugi brat też może zmieniać się w smoka?Spytał Smark. -Tak.Odpowiedział mag. Mag zaprowadził nas pod granice wyspy.Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać że wyspa jest podzielona na pół.Wyspę dzieliła przepaść nie było widać dna. -Ciekawe ile by się tam spadało?Zastanawiała się Szpadka. -Chcesz to możemy sprawdzić.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Jedyna droga jest przez most.Powiedział mag wskazując na stary podniszczony mostek. -Nie skorzystamy,lepiej jak polecimy na smokach.Odpowiedziałam. -Niech wam będzie.Muszę już iść .Pozdrówcie brata od demnie.Powiedział mag i znikną. -Dziwne.Powiedział Śledzik. -Siostra szkoda że my nie możemy tak znikać.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Skąd wiesz że nie możemy?Powiedziała Szpadka. Bliźniacy zaczeli robić się na siłę niewidzialni ale jakoś im to nie wychodziło. -Hej sprawdzicie swoje paramormalne umiejętności na miejscu.Powiedziałam. -Ta oni to jedna paramormalność.Powiedział Smark. -Muszę się z tobą zgodzić.Powiedziałam. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i omineliśmy przepaść.Smoki na miejscu zaczeły się bać. 18.Po drugiej stronie. Wylądowaliśmy już na miejscu.Ta część wyspy wyraźnie się różniła od tamtej.Była pełna gór i uboka w rośliność.Niebo było szare.Zaś w odali było światło i dzwięki kutego metalu.Wiedzieliśmy że w odali może znajdować się tylko jeden człowiek. -To idziemy do tego kowala?Spytał Smark. -Stój jeśli ten mag ma rację,Jeśli jego brat popadł w obłet?Spytałam. -W takim razie co proponujesz ukraść mu ten kryształ?Spytał Śledzik. -W sumie może się udać.Tylko nie może nas zauważyć.Powiedziałam. Szliśmy tak aż w końcu doszliśmy pod kuźnię.Niestety właściciel był przezorny i pod dzwiami miał psy i to duże.Zawarczały na nas.Na całe szczęście na widok smoków się zląkły i były cicho.Nagle z kuźni wyszedł kowal.Był to meżczyzna w granatowym płaszczu i czerwonej tunice z czarno szarą brodą .A wyglądał groźnie na wzgąd na blizny na twarzy.Wyszedł gdzieś niewiadomo na jak długo.Szybko weszliśmy do kuźni.A kuźnia była pełna dobrej zbroi i broni. -No no takiej kuźni to sam Pyskacz by pozazdrościł.Powiedział Smark. -O jaki ładny topór chyba sobie go wezme.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Nie bo jest mój.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Nie bo mój powiedziała Szpadka. -Nie kłucie się przyśliśmy tylko po jedną rzecz..Powiedziałam. -Jaką?Spytały bliźniaki. -Po prostu szukajcie świecącego kryształu.Powiedziałam. -Znajdę go pierwsza.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Nie bo ja będę pierwszy.Powiedział Mieczyk. Było mnustwo rodzajów broni i zbroi.Ale ani śladu kamienia.Nagle gospodarz zaczą iść w stronę kuźni. -Chować się.Powiedział Śledzik. Szybko schowaliśmy się za zbrojami.Kowal wszedł do kuźni. -Znów te sępy jakby nie było na co polwać.Powiedział kowal. -Macie psy dzisiaj nie jem.Powiedział kowal rzucając psom zdechłego sępa. -Trzeba naostrzyć broń.Powiedział kowal. I zabrał się za ostrzenie broni. -Nie wygląda na obłąkanego.Powiedział Smark. -Nie wiemy .Powiedziałam. -Chyba będę kichać.Powiedział Śledzik. -No weź spaprzesz całą akcję.Powiedział Smark. Nagle zauważyłam topór do którego był wsadzony jakiś kamień który był zielony i świecił. Nagle Śledzik kichną.Kowal raptownie obrócił głowę w naszą stronę.Zaczą patrzeć w naszą stronę.Podszedł do nas.Nagle poszedł gdzieś indziej.O mały włos pomyślałam.Wtem coś złapało Mieczyka i Szpadkę potem Śledzika mnie i Smarka. -Tu was mam gagadki.Powiedział kowal. -Jestem niewiny.Powiedział Śledzik. -Co chcieliście ukraść zbroję,broń?A może coś innego?Spytał kowal patrząc na kryształ. -O drazu ukrać.Powiedział Mieczyk. -Chcieliśmy tylko coś porzyczyć.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Wiecie co się dzieje kiedy się wkurzę?Dzieją się rzeczy okropne!Powiedział kowal. Nagle do kuźni wtargneły nasze smoki. -Co do jasnej ciasnej?Spytał kowal. -Sztukomiens !Krzykną Śledzik. -A więc tak się chcecie bawić.Powiedział kowal zmieniając się w smoka.Granatowego z czerwonymi wzorami na skrzydłach. thumb|368px -Jest jeszcze straszniejszy niż jego brat.Powiedział Mieczyk. -O widze że znacie mego brata?Spytał smok. -Tak i przysyła ci pozdrowienia.Powiedziałam. -To miło ciekawe tylko dlaczego sam tu nie przyszedł i mnie nie pozdrowił!?Krzykną smok. -I co mam z wami zrobić może zabić?Powiedział kowal. -Jak nas zabijesz nie dowiesz się jak wyrabiać lepszą broń.Powiedział Śledzik. -Lepszą?A jaka broń może być lepsza od mojej.Tej z czystej stali co łamie żelastwo?Spytał kowal. -Gronklowe żelazo.Odpowiedział Śledzik. -Nie słyszałem udowodnij.Powiedział kowal. -Smark możesz pokazać swój miecz?Spytał Śledzik. -Eh masz.Powiedział Smark. -Może pan dać jakoś broń albo inną rzecz z metalu?Spytał Śledzik. Kowal położył na stole miecz.Smark wzioł swój miecz i przecią na pół ten na stole. -Dawaj ten miecz.Powiedział kowal. -Hmmm lettki i zarazem diabelnie ostry nigdy nie widziałem takiej roboty i takiego metalu.Kim jest wasz kowal i skąd bierze metal na takie coś!?Spytał kowal. -Nazywa się Pyskacz Gbór ale pytanie nie skąd tylko od czego bierze metal.Powiedział Śledzik. -Że co?Spytał kowal. -Powiemy panu ale nie za darmo.Powiedział Smark. -Czego chcecie?Spytał kowal. -Ten topór.Powiedziałam wskazując na topór z kryształem. -W kuźnie jest mnóstwo dobrych mieczy,wytrzymałych tarcz i dobrych zbrój a w chcecie jakiś topór?Niejstem głupi wiem czego chcecie.Powiedział kowal. -Serio?Spytała Szpadka. -Chcecie tego kryształu.Ale wiedźcie nie dostaniecie go.Powiedział kowal. -To my się już zmywamy.Powiedział Smark. -Nikt nie ucieknie z mej kuźni z kuźni Krochta kowala!Powiedział Krocht. -Faktycznie jakiś psychiczny.Wyszeptał Mieczyk. -Zdradzcie mi przepis na to żelazo bo jak nie to was zabiję.Powiedział Krocht. -Skąd możemy wiedzieć czy potem nas nie zabijesz?Spytałam. Wtedy dałam memu smokowi znak .Zaraz wsiedliśmy na smoki i szybko uciekliśmy. -A co z kryształem? Spytał Śledzik. -Puźniej po niego wrócimy na razie musimy uciekać.Powiedziałam. Krocht ostro się wściekł .Przemienił się w smoka i zaczą nas gonić.Lecieliśmy aż na plażę.Ale tam się zatrzymaliśmy.Okazało się że Dagur ze swoimi ludźmi tam jest..Rozkazywał swoim ludziom.Nagle z wody wyłonił się wielki szaro czerwono biały smok bez jednego ciosa.To był ten Oszołomonstrach o którym jeźdcy mi opowiadali a na nim jakiś straszny człowiek z bliznami na twarzy i sztuczną ręką.Na jego widok nawet tamten kowal się zatrzymał. -O Odynie wszechpotężny co to jest?Spytał kowal. -Nasz wróg.Odpowiedziałam. Schowaliśmy się za skałami i patrzyliśmy co się dzieję. -O Drago miło cię widzieć.Powiedział Dagur. -Macie kamienie?Spytał Drago. -No jakby to ująć ten mag nas omal nie zabił a tu dopiero przyszliśmy.Powiedział Dagur. -Wrrraaaa!!!!!Nie macie!Kazałem wam nie wracać bez tych kamieni.Powiedział Drago. -Ale nic nie poradze że dałeś mi takich mięczaków którzy nawet zarżnąć nie potrafią!Powiedział Dagur. -Dałem ci z 30 ludzi a ty wracasz z niczym?I ty śmiesz się nazywać wodzem!?Spytał Drago. -Zmieżamy do tego kowala jeśli się uda to nawet się nie skapnie jak go zabijemy i zabierzemy kryształ.Powiedział Dagur. -Ja przynajmiej znalazłem nowego smoka !Jest bardziej posłużny i skuteczny od ciebie!Powiedział Drago. Spojrzałam w stronę Oszołomostracha obok niego był Gromek.Jakim cudem zniewolił mego smoka? -Nie ja tak nie mogę tego zostawić idę tam.Powiedziałam. -Stój jeśli tam pujdziesz to Drago się domyśli że tu jesteśmy.Powiedział Śledzik. -To Płetwa za mnie pujdzie.Powiedziałam. -Chcesz stracić kolejnego smoka?Drago od razu zniewoli twego smoka.Powiedział Smark. -To nie możemy nic zrobić?Spytałam. -Wy nie ale ja owszem.Powiedział Krocht. -Co chcesz zrobić?Spytał Śledzik. -Zobaczycie .Powiedział Kroch i zmienił się w smoka. -Wraaaaa!!!!Zaryczał Krocht. -Co to za smok?Spytał Drago. -Nieważne zaraz go zniewolę.Powiedział Drago. Ale Krocht nie słuchał się rozkazów Alfy tylko niszczył statki wroga. -Nie możliwe rzaden smok nawet Nocna furia nie była wstanie oprzeć się memu smokowi a ten bezkarnie ignoruję Alfę? Zdziwił się Drago. -Zabić go głąby!Krzykną Dagur. Wtem Alfa szykował na kowala bryłe lodu i już miał szczelić kiedy ja wyjełam szafir wody i wytworzyłam fale która powstrzymała Alfę. -Co ty robisz?Spytał Śledzik. -Ratuje jego skórę.Powiedziałam. Kiedy fala znikła Drago znikł wraz ze swoim smokiem i Dagurem.Ludzie też powoli zaczeli się wycofywać.Krocht wrócił do swojej postaci i wrócił do nas. -Wow.To była jedna z lepszych demolek!Powiedziały bliźniaki. -Dzięki za pomoc.Powiedział Krocht. -Nic wielkiego.Powiedziałam. -Namyśliłem się i chyba odam wam ten kryształ ale mam dwa warunki.Powiedział Krocht. -Jakie ?Spytałam. -Po pierwsze zdradzicie mi przepis na to żelazo .Powiedział Krocht. -A po drugie?Spytał Śledzik. -Po drugie jak to wszystko się skączy wrócicie na tą wyspę i odacie mi kryształ.Powiedział Krocht. -Zgoda.Powiedział Śledzik. Po tym wszystkim wyjawiliśmy Krochtowi przepis i daliśmy mu troche Gronklowego żelaza.Okazał się nawet miły ale był szorski i łatwo go zdenerwowac.Dał nam jeszcze broń.Bliźniacy dostali nowe włucznie Śledzik metalową maczugę,Sączysmark młot .Ja zaś dostałam trójząp z hakiem z drugiej strony.Potem wyruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną.Niestety Gromek był nadal wieźniem Drago. 19.Nareszczie Berk! Jeszcze troche czasu mineło nim wróciliśmy na Berk.Bliźniacy szpanowali nową bronią podobnie jak Sączysmark.Śledzik badał tamte kryształy a ja cały czas byłam w wodzie.Po paru dniach byliśmy na Berk.Nareszcie bo niewiem czy bym wytrzymała jeszcze dłużej z bliźniakami. -O nareszcie jesteście!Powiedział Pyskacz. -Miło was widziec.Powiedział Czkawka. -Pierwszy raz w życiu cieszę się że jestem na miejscu.Powiedziałam. -Siostra ale było super .Powiedział Mieczyk. -Ten gość jest spoko i dał nam nową broń.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Zaraz skąd macie tą broń?Spytała Astrd. Długa historia.Powiedział Śledzik. Kiedy opowiedzieliśmy Czkawce i Astrid całą przygode Pyskacz zrobił się zazdrosny bo ktoś wyrabia lepszą broń od niego ale to ukrywał mimo wszystko było to widać. W międzyczasie u wroga. Drago wraz ze swoja armią udało pozbierać się siły po ostatnich wydarzeniach.Wszyscy sądzili że wrócą z pustymi rękami jednak dziwny zbieg zdarzń sparawił że tak się nie stało.Dagur wyrzywał się na swoich ludziach za nie udaną misję.Na wzgląd na to że już od paru dni byli na morzu postanowili zrobić postój na jednej z najbliszych wysp.Niespodziewali się tylko że na tej wyspie jest coś z czym nawet jeźdźcy nie mieli odwagi walczyć. -Dobra ruszać się ! I żeby mi ten pokład lśnił bo jak nie to posłużucie jako przekąska Alfy.Powiedział Dagur. Sam Dagur nie lubił Drago ale chciał zemścić się na Berk i na jego mieszkańcach.Ale nie chodziło o samą satyschwakcję z zemsty.Drago obiecał mu w zamian Nocną Furię a wiadomo jak Dagur chciał ją mieć. -Szefie chyba coś znaleźliśmy.Powiedział sługa. -No i czym mi głowę zawracacie ! Wiecie co się dzieję jak chcem kogoś zabić wiecie?! Krzykną Dagur. -A więc zabijam z najlepszą radością.Powiedział Dagur. -Dobrze ale tam w jaskini coś jest.Powiedział sługa. -To mnie tam zaprowadź! Powiedzial Dagur. Dagur poszedł do jaskini to co tam zobaczył zaskoczyło go.Bowiem natrafili na wyspę Ognioglizd. -No i dobra chmara jakiś święcących smoczków.No i co z tego?Spytał Dagur. -To że to gniazdo Ognioglizd.Powiedził sługa. Dagur z czystej ciekawości zajrzał do gniazda .Zobaczył tam wściekłą królową Ognioglizd zmieżającą w jego kierunku zauważył coś jeszcze.A konkretnie kryształ Ognia. -Wrrrrraaaaaaa!!!!! Krzykneła królowa. Dagur zrobił unik chciał już zabrac kryształ ale kiedy po niego sięgną został poparzony przez królową .Przez to zrobiło mu się brzydkie oparzenie.Ale udało mu się zdobyć kryształ szybko wybiegł z jaskini za nim wściekła królowa. -Wraaaa!!!(Jeszcze z tobą nie skączyłam)Zaryczała Królowa. Dagur wsiadł na statek. -Szybko od pływamy!Powiedział Dagur. Nagle zjawił się Drago ze swojim Oszołomonstrachem na jego widok królowa uciekła do Gniazda. -Co ci się stało ?Spytał Drago. -Ciekawe jakbyś ty wyglądał po spotkaniu z królową Ognioglizd?Spytał Dagur. -Lepiej od ciebie.Odpowiedział Drago. -Patrz lepiej co zdobyłem! Powiedział z dumą Dagur pokazując kryształ Ognia. -Przynieście mu lód.Trzeba zrobić coś z tą blizną.Powiedział Drago. -Zaraz gdzie byłeś z tego co pamiętam to zniknołeś zaraz po tym ataku na tamtej wyspie?Spytał Dagur. Musiałem zwerbować kilka smoków.Powiedział Drago . Wtedy za nim pojawiła sie cała chmara różnych smoków. -Czyli będzie wojna a jak będziej wojna to będzie zęmsta! Powiedział Dagur. Na Berk. Kryształy zostały dobrze ukryte.Spacerowałam sobie spokojnie po wiosce gdy nagle usłyszałam dzwięk z rogu.Oznaczał on że ktoś przypłyną na wyspę. -Ciekawa kto to może być ?Zastanawiałam się. -Wrrr.Płetwa warkną. -Myślisz że ktoś znajomy?Spytałam. Nagle usłyszałam te słowa. -Łupieżcy przypłyneli! Powiedział głos. Aż normalnie się we mnie coś zagotowało.Co oni robią na Berk?Szybko przybiegłam do portu.Nagle z łodzi wyszedł Albert .Chciałam przywalić temu gościowi tak jak ostatnio. -O witaj Albercie.Powiedział Czkawka. -Witaj Czkawko.Powiedział Albert. -Co cię tu do nas sprowadza?Spytał Czkawka. -Mam wieści straszne.Drago i armada Dagura zatakowali nas na morzu jak już pewnie spostrzegłeś mamy spalone rzagle i maszty.Gdyby nie smoki nas by tu nie było.Powiedział Albert. -Spokojnie opowiesz nam wszystko w twierdzy.Powiedział Czkawka. Poszliśmy wszyscy do twierdzy.Nie chciałam przebywać w towarzystwie tego człowieka ale ciekawiło mnie co wydarzyło się na morzu. -Więc było to tak.Płyneliśmy spokojnie morzem .Gdy nagle ni stąd ni zowąt pojawia się armada Dagura.Szybko zareogowaliśmy.Rozkazałem wysłać smoki do ataku.I wszystko pięknie.Gdy nagle pojawił się Drago z tym bydlęciem!Miał w rękach jakiś dziwny przedmiot.Był to chyba jakiś dziwny czerwony kamień.Ruszał nim dziwnie i pokazywał w naszą stronę.Wtem na masztach statku pojawił się ogień!Straciliśmy pare statków .Ale udało się nam uciec.Powiedział Albert. -Ale jesteś pewien może to były jakieś smoki.Powiedział Śledzik przeszukując jakieś kartki ze smokami. -Nie ten ogień pojawił się dosłownie z nikąd.Powiedział Albert. -Chyba wiem już co spowodowało ten pożar.Powiedział Czkawka. -Co?Spytały bliźniaki. -Niewiem jakim sposobem ale kryształ ognia musiał dostać się jakoś w ręce Drago.Powiedział Czkawka. -Ale on przepadł wieki temu.Powiedziałam. -Ale się teraz znalazł .Powiedział Smark. -Coś czuje że szykuję się wojna.Powiedział Czkawka. ' ' Wyszliśmy zaraz z twierdzy.Czkawka szedł do domu gdy ja go zatrzymałam. -Czkawka czemu mi nie powiedziałeś że macie rozejm z tamtym człowiekiem!? Spytałam. -Myślałem że cie to nie obchodzi.Powiedział Czkawka. -Nie obchodzi? Czkawka przez niego nie żyją moji rodzice!Wrzasnełam i pobiegłam. Nie nawidze Łupieżców! Szkoda że mi nie powiedział wcześniej bo miałam w planach wpaść do nich po bitwie.Poszłam do Płetwy popływać to jedna z niewielu rzecy która mnie uspokoja.Płynełam przed siebie na swoim smoku gdy nagle zobaczyłam coś przerażającego.Na falach trymając się jakieś deski unosił się jakiś smok.Natychmiast do niego podpłynełam.To to był... 20.Wojna. To był Gromek.Wygladał jakby był biczowany.Był powarznie ranny.Widać że w tej chwili nie mógł pływać.Wziełam wodorosty i przywiązałam je do tratwy.Potem szybko wsiadłam na Płetwe.Popłyneliśmy szybko na Berk.Jeźdzcy byli zdziwieni gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli więc szybko do mnie podbiegli. -Pola co się stało?Spytał Czkawka. -Niema czasu na tłumaczenia zabierzcie go szybko Gothi!Powiedziałam. Jeźdcy szybko zabrali smoka do Gothi .Zaraz ponad połowa wioski zebrała się by zobaczyć co się dzieje.Poszłam do Gothi .Szamanka opatrzyła smoka i nałożyła na rany jakoś maść. -Gothi i co ze smokiem?Spytał Czkawka. Gothi nakreśliła swoją laską coś na ziemi. -Mówi że za jakiś miesiąc odzyska siły ale .Ale jedna z ran była zbyt bliska gardła przez to nie będzie miał swojego krzyku.Przetłumaczył Pyskacz. -Co!? Spytałam. -Niestety tym razem dobrze rozczytałem runy .Powiedział Pyskacz. -Gromogrzmot bez swojego krzyku to jak Wrzeniec bez wody.Powiedział Śledzik. -Zaraz to Gromek teraz będzie bezbronny?A jak Drago zatakują?Spytałam. -Przykro nam.Powiedział Czkawka. -Wiem co czujesz.Powiedział Sączysmark. -W nic nie wiecie. Powiedziałam i wybiegłam z domu Gothi. Wsiadłam na Płetwe i poleciałam do zatoczki przemyśleć tą całą sytację.I co mam zrobić? Nie chce brać udziału w wojnie w której mogą zginąć ludzie i smoki.Ale chce się zemścić za Gromka.Nagle przyszedł Płetwa próbował mnie pocieszyć ale smutek ogarną mnie na dobre. -Przykro mi Płetwa ale nie uda ci się mnie dzisiaj pocieszyć.Powiedziałam. -Wrr!Warkną Płetwa. -Co jest?Spytałam. Smok wskazał głową w stronę Berk. -Atakują.Powiedziałam. Nagle do głowy przyszedł mi pewien pomysł. -Płetwa nie wiem czy mnie rozumiesz ale powiedz wszystkim wodnym smokom by przyleciały na Berk i pomogły walczyć.Powiedziałam. Smok tylko skiną głową i wskoczył do wody.Ja zaś przemieniłam się w nimfę i poleciałam na Berk.Bitwa rozpętała się na dobre.Statki zaczeły bombardować wioskę.Smok zaczeły niszczyć statki.Wtem nagle z wody wyłonił się Alfa.Ale tym razem w miejsce straconego kła miał metalowe ostrze dosłownie wbite w miejsce straconego kła.Na drugim ciosie stał nijaki Drago.Za Oszołomostrachem była armia smoków zniewolonych przez alfę.Zaś na jej czele stał Dagur na swoim Wandersmoku.Ale my też nie byliśmy bezsilni.Mieliśmy smoki.Szczerbatek wezwał pare jeszcze do pomocy i nowych jeźdców.Do tego znaliśmy lepiej wyspe i mieliśmy trzy kryształy. -Macie wybór.Albo podacie się i pozwolicie abyśmy przejeli Berk! Albo ta wasza wyspa zostanie spopielona wraz z waszymi smokami!Powiedział Drago. -Nigdy ! Będziemy walczyć do ostatniego smoka i wikinga byle żeby nikt już nie zginą! Powiedział Czkawka. -Sami się o to prosiliście!Powiedział Drago. Rozpętało się piekło.Wikingowie i ich smoki walczyli przeciw smokom Drago i ludziom Dagura.Wtem jednak pojawił się Płetwa z całym stadem smoków. -Dzięki Płetwa. Dzięki temu że Szczerbatek teraz był prawdziwym Alfą smoki nie zostały opanowane przez Oszołomostracha.Niestety Drago miał jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie.Nagle wyją jakieś berło.Wskazał nim w kierunku skały i spopielił ją za pomocą ognistego tornada.Wszyscy byli w szoku.Nie wiadomo jakim cudem ale Drago był w posiadaniu ognistego rubinu. -Ha! Myśleliście że smoki to jedyna niespodzianka jaką wam zgotuję? Daje wam ostatnią szanse albo odacie mi pozostała kamienie i podacie się albo spopiele Berk wraz z wami! Teraz dysponował dwoma żywiołami ogniem i lodem.Nikt nie wiedział co robić.Chcieliśmy użyć kryształów ale jeśli cztery kryształy znajdą się w jednym miejscu to może się stać coś strasznego.Wtem Oszołomomstrach Drago zaczą panikować.Był przerażony .Okzało się że tak samo jak ja bał się ognia zrzucił Drago na ziemię.Ten na niego na wrzeszczał. -Już nie jesteś mi potrzebny .Buhhhaaa!!!!!!.Zaśmiał się Drago i skierował ogniste tornado w stronę smoka. Wszyscy byli przerażeni nie dość tego że ten szaleniec teroryzuje cały archipelag i wykorzystuje smoki do robienia złych rzeczy to jeszcze wyżywa się na swoim własnym smoku.Wodne smoki spojrzały przerażone na mnie.Wszyscy chcieli coś zrobić ale każdy się bał podejść zarówno do Drago trzymającego ognisty rubin jak i Oszołomonstracha do którego powoli zbliżało się ogniste infero.Smoki owszem są ogniodporne ale strach przed ogniem i zrzycie się z wodą sprawia że jest się bezbronnym w obliczu takiej sytuacji.Sama o tym wiem.Mimo iż ten smok zabił nie jeden raz i zniewolił nie jednego smoka czułam że to nie jego wina całe życie był do tego zmuszany. Skoczyłam do wody i podpłynełam do Oszołomonstaracha.Smok warczał na mnie ale ja do niego powoli podpłynełam i patrzałam na niego. -Słuchaj to wszystko nie twoja wina wszyscy wiedzą że on cię wykorzystał.Wiem że dużo wycierpiałeś ale jeśli teraz nie uciekniesz nie preżyjesz.Prosze uciekaj z tąd nie chce zrobić ci krzywdy.Jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić.Powiedziałam. Smok popatrzył na mnie przerażonym spojrzeniem ,Po czym zanużył się w wodzie i znikł. -Co ale jak to?!Alfa nie słucha się nikogo poza mną.On boi się tylko mnie!Powiedział Drago. -Myślisz że strach to jedyna droga do posłuszeństwa?Oturz nie ,Powiedziałam. -Wraaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Zabić ją!Rozkazał Drago. Jednak rzaden smok nie wykonał rozkazu.Zamiast tego bestie spojrzały groźnie na Drago. -Co ale jak kto?Ja jestem Drago Krwawadoń pan Oszołomonstracha macie się mnie słuchać!Krzyknoł Drago. Wtem Oszołomonstrach spojrzał groźnie na Drago po czym na smoki . -Graa!!!Zaryczał Oszołomonstrach. Wtem wszystkie smocze spojrzenia skierowały się na Drago.Smoki zaczeły warczeć i powoli podlatywać do niego zaś w ich pyskach płoną żywy ogień .Nagle wszystkie smoki rzuciły się jak opętane na Drago.On chciał coś zrobić ale nawet mając ognisty rubin i całą flotę nie mógł okiełzać potęgi jaką są smoki.Roszarpały go i odleciały nie zostawiając nic po nim nawet metalowej ręki.Jedynie co po nim pozostało to echo wydane przez jego krzyk podczas śmierci i strach w oczach wikingów.Wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci zarówno flota Dagura jak i sam Dagur zarówno wikingowie jak i smoki.Tak to jest gdy strach przejmuje nad nami władze zostajemy wtedy pożarci przez niego przynajmiej w przypadku Drago.Niewiem co Oszołomonstarch rozkazał smokom ale wiem że nie miało to znaczyć nic dobrego.Dagur się wycofał bojąc się że smoki zrobią z nim to samo co Drago ale w tajemniczych okolicznościach zginą gdy odkrył że w oparzenie po królowej ognioglizd została trucizna która go powoli zabiła zaś flota wycofała się bez wodza na swoją wyspę. 21.Koniec. Co do Berk sytuacja wróciła do normy.Naprawili szkody smoki uspokoiły się znacznie.A jeśli mowa o smokach to Oszołomonstrach znikł bo bitwie i już się nie pojawił.Szkoda może i był zły ale to wspaniały gatunek zawsze go podziwiałam.Smoki naprawde mnie polubiły .Nawet raz udało mi się wygrać w smoczych wyścigach.Gdzie ja teraz mieszkam?Aktualnie na Berk.Zamuje się tresurą nowych smoków.Na Berk nareszcie nastał upragniony spokój ale czy na długo tego niewiem.To wyspa o równie zmienej sytucacji co pogodzie.Jedno jest pewne znalazłam swoje miejsce na ziemi. To już jest koniec mego opka. Nie będzie żadnego cd ani tym podobnych zamykam tego bloga na dobre.Mam nadzieję że wam się spodobał.Wiem że zakończenie troche nijakie ale chciałam to skączyć i nie przeciągać dłużej.Bardzo przepraszam za wszelkie błedy.Po prostu jakoś dzisiaj chciaam to skączyć. Koniec. ;' Komętujcie to mnie zmotywóję. .C.D.N..... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zakończone